The Secret Agent
by Skylar.Lian.May.Coulson
Summary: Skye is the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. She was trained by her parents since she was 7 years old and became a badass agent by the time she is fifteen. Rated T just in case. Slow updates.
1. Pilot

**A.N. Hey guys, so this is second fanfic, hope you guys like it.**

"So you're telling me that I have to go undercover in one of the field teams and play a defenseless hacker," Skye Barton said to her aunt.

Skye is the daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. She has chestnut-brown eyes like her father and fiery red hair like her mother.

To the outside world, she doesn't exist. The only people that know she exists are her parents, Fury and Hill, not even Coulson knows she existed and Hill only found out on accident.

Skye is currently sitting in front of a small computer screen talking to her aunt

"Yes," Maria answered her niece, "you are one of our best agents and it's easy to play the part cuz, you know, you're fifteen and you look innocent enough."

"And you are a hundred percent sure that it is not because mum and dad threatened the pirate to not allow me back into action, right?" Skye asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure," Maria answered annoyed.

"Remember, no powers and only reveal your identity unless it is necessary." Maria then said after a moment of silence.

And for her powers, she has enhanced strength, hearing and speed, telekinesis, vibration manipulation, super healing and she is also a telepath and telepathically connected to her parents within distance.

She inherited most of those powers from her parents and got two of them from an experiment that was done to her when she was kidnapped by some of her parents' enemies when she was seven, and that is when she decided to join SHIElD.

And if you ask how her parents got their power, well, let's just say from the red room and experiments when they were captured on missions.

"As your superior and as someone who cares about you, remember to be careful," Maria said to her niece.

"I promise, I'll be fine," Skye continued, "if, as you said, I will be playing a defenseless hacker, I won't be out in the field, right?"

"Knowing you, you will find a way to get hurt by the end of the week." Maria said with a sigh, "I have to get to a meeting, be careful ok?"

"I promise," Skye said.

"If you say so, Hill out!" Maria said quickly before finishing to call.

* * *

Time skip to after the interrogation...

Skye's POV

So this is the Coulson that mum and dad always talked about, he's a lot more different than I thought.

"That's not the guy I met, he's trying to find a job." I told Coulson immediately after watching the video, "He just needs a break."

"Then let's give him one," he just told me in return.

I then pulled my phone out of my pocket to check something, then I started typing something on the screen when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me.

"What?" I said while turning around.

"How old are you?" He just asked directly, "by the looks of it, you're not even older than eighteen."

"It doesn't matter," I just said quickly.

But before I can say anything else, a voice in the stairs cut me off.

"That's Fitzsimmons and agent May, she can escort you to your bus.

* * *

May's POV

Who is this girl and why does she look so familiar, I thought as soon as Coulson told me about Skye.

Those eyes, where did I see them before, it looks so familiar.

"Coulson, why on earth did you bring a teenager onto the bus?" I ask him as soon as anyone is out of earshot.

"Well, she is our hacker," Coulson just replied cheerfully.

"Fine, but if she gets hurt, it's on you." I just said in return.

When we walked down to the cargo bay, we saw Fitzsimmons taking turns asking a bunch of questions.

I saw Coulson was about to say something, but I just walked a few steps ahead of him to Skye and told her to get into the SUV.

After driving Skye to her van, that is when everything became a mess.

I woke up in an alley alone, confused, it took a minute for me to remember everything that happened.

I immediately called Coulson and filled him in on the situation.

When we got to the station, I immediately spotted Skye being dragged through the crowd, up to stairs, that is when I saw a third party follow them upstairs.

I told Coulson directly and followed them up the stairs to save Skye.

However, before I reached the second floor, I heard some commotion so I hid behind a wall and watched what happened.

Skye just pushed Mike off the railing back to the first floor and ran off the fight the fake police officer.

That fighting style, where have I seen it before?

I decided to make myself known to Skye when she turned around for a second.

"What happened?" I pretend to ask.

"Mike knocked him out before he fell down." Skye lied flawlessly.

How can she lie so well?

The fighting style and the lying.

It was like she was trained by some professionals.

I should keep this to myself for now.

I looked down at the lobby and saw Coulson giving a speech to Mike about how he was crushed by giants, but in reality, he did.

My thoughts were cut off by a loud bang and when I looked down again, Mike's body was dropped on the floor.

* * *

No one's POV

"I told Ace his Dad is coming home soon," Skye said to Coulson while opening the door of Lola.

"He will be," Coulson just said in return.

"So, are you going to stick around, it will be safer-" Coulson said before he was cut off by someone.

"Safer!" Skye exclaimed, "I was almost blown up today!"

"Well, anyway, you will get a front-row ticket to the world's craziest show." Coulson said ignoring Skye, "you have ten minutes to decide."

"How are we going to get back to the Bus in ten minutes?" Skye asked curiously.

Coulson just smirked when the car flew upwards.

"Wha-" Skye said surprised, "it can fly."

"Well, it's a brave new world and a really old car," Coulson replied.

**Please review**


	2. The Hub

**The Secret Agent (Chapter 2)**

**A.N. So here is the second chapter and the same as the last fanfic. I am so so sorry that I have not been updated for the past month, and I promise that I will update more often now. One more thing, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. ****This chapter is mostly based on Season 1 Episode 7 "The Hub". ****Just to be clear Skye did not betray the team, she did not sleep with Miles, cause to me she is too young.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the MCU**

* * *

Skye's POV

"So where are we going again?" I pretended to ask.

It has been almost 3 months since I went on the bus and Ward became my "SO". I have to pretend to be this scared little weakling, I mean like I can take him down in probably 10 seconds.

"The Hub," Ward just answered with a sigh.

"And what's a Hub?" I pretended again.

Fitzsimmons just gasped loudly like I just killed a puppy in front of them.

"The Hub is the second biggest S.H.I.E.L.D base," Fitz just said quickly.

"And Victoria Hand is the head of the Hub," Simmons continued then looked at Fitz, "maybe if we're lucky, we'll get to meet her."

"But first we have to go to the lab there and check out the new gadgets," they both then looked at Skye and said, "Skye, maybe you can come with us, we can show you around."

"No thank you, I think I can at least find my way around," I looked up at both of them, "I'm fifteen, not a baby."

Everyone around the table looked at me with wide eyes, even the robot had a look of surprise on his face.

"I am so dead, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I shouted to myself in my head.

I wish I could just dig a hole on the floor and stay there forever.

"You're fifteen!" Coulson said still very shocked from the confession.

"You were out in the field so many times!" Ward added.

"Oh my God, you almost died!" Everyone immediately stopped at that.

"Change of plans," Coulson then said, "Skye, you go with Fitzsimmons and don't wander off."

"Ugh, I swear I would rather be gagged and locked in a room, than go to the lab and play with toys," I continued, "and they have too many rules."

As soon as I said that, I immediately regretted that and the room was filled with noise once again.

"Those toys, as you call them are the reason all of you are alive right now," Fitz argued back in his perfect Scottish accent.

"And it is also the reason why a lot of agents finished their mission successfully!" Simmons exclaimed.

"And for the record, those rules are made for your safety," Fitz added.

"Enough!" Coulson shouted.

"Me, May and Ward are going to a meeting with Hand and Skye you are to stay with Fitzsimmons at all time, understood?" Coulson said while looking me dead in the eye.

"Whatever," I just replied, then I walked away.

* * *

Simmons' POV

Skye is fifteen, we let her out on missions and she almost died a couple of times.

That's the only thing going in my mind for the past fifteen minutes.

How could I have not seen it before, I mean I know she is young but maybe eighteen or nineteen, but not fifteen.

"We're landing in five, buckle up," May's voice went through the intercom.

Skye was sitting in front of me, everything about her makes so much more sense. Her knowledge, her attitude, her personality.

Well, at least there is now someone younger than me and Fitz.

We just landed 10 minutes ago, and we're walking into the lobby of the Hub.

Simmons, act cool and most importantly don't embarrass yourself, I keep telling myself.

"Simmons make sure Skye is with you at all times ok?" Coulson told me one more time before we go our separate ways.

"Of course, no problem sir, I'll see you later," I said quickly and then turned around and left.

"So, Skye do you wanna go eat something?" I asked her.

"Sure, whatever," Skye answered while scrolling through something on his phone.

Ugh, everyone with their phones these days.

* * *

May's POV

Me, Coulson and Ward are walking to the conference room where we'll have the meeting with Hand.

I look at the clock at the end of the hallway, good, we still have ten minutes before the meeting.

I looked at Coulson and signaled him.

"Ward, me and Agent May have to go and check in on something first," I hear Coulson say to Ward, "We'll meet you at the meeting room in 10."

Ward just nodded and walked away.

As soon as Ward was out of eyesight, Coulson pulled me into the room.

"What do you need to talk about, if this is another apology about me seeing action, I already said I'm fine," I asked Coulson.

"No, it's about Skye," he answered back.

"Skye? What about her?" I immediately said.

"She's only fifteen." Coulson directly told me.

Fifteen! That just made everything so much more complicated.

"What?" Coulson asked me, "you got your thinking face on, and before you say anything, I can still read you very clearly."

"Nothing, we need to go to the meeting now," I said and walked out of the room before he could say anything.

* * *

No one's POV

Strike team Delta just got back to the Hub after a hard mission. It was supposed to be an easy rescue mission, but since when has their mission gone easily, something always happens. And in this case, their intel turns out to be fake and they directly walked into a trap and were ambushed. Luckily they both came out of it mostly unharmed except for a few cuts and bruises.

Clint and Natasha just finished their debrief with Hand, they were quite suspicious today cause Hand had rushed them out of the room immediately when they finished.

Well, it was the only way for Hand to not let them see Coulson on their way out cause her meeting with Coulson's team starts in a few minutes.

So right now Natasha and Clint are almost at their door when they saw someone try to break into their room.

* * *

**A.N. Cliffhanger! I will be updating the other chapter at the end of the week. Here's a small sneak peek.**

**"Hi mom"**

**"Skye?"**

**"I missed you so much"**

**"We have to save Ward!"**

**"You hacked SHIELD again!"**


	3. Reunion

**A.N. I am so sorry for not updating. I promise I will update more often from now. Please review and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The three of them just finished eating and now Fitzsimmons are currently outside the lab going over the rules with Skye again.

"Remember, do not touch anything without our permission, no eating, no drinking, no running around and most importantly don't do anything dangerous," Simmons repeated again.

"Whatever," Skye just replied.

Skye was planning to sneak out as soon as the science twins were distracted anyways.

Besides, Skye probably has been to the Hub a lot more times than Fitzsimmons, so she is pretty sure she knows her way around the whole building.

Skye was climbing in the vent when she heard from some other agents that her parents just came back from another mission and they were at a debrief right now, so she decided to sneak into their room to surprise them.

She has to be extra careful not to cause any suspicions or basically not be seen by anyone on her way to her parents' quarters.

Well, it is not every day that there is a teenager roaming the restricted hallways of a secret government organization.

And she also needs to mentally put up a shield around her mind so her parents couldn't sense her.

She successfully arrived at her parents' quarters without being spotted by anyone, however before she was able to go into the room stopped by someone.

Skye's POV

"Put your hands up and turn around," someone told me.

"Mom?" I thought, " Well this could be fun!"

I was wearing an oversized hoodie which was covering her entire face, so they shouldn't be able to see my face.

Me being, well, me of course, I just lowered my head, turned around and said, "Maybe yes, maybe no, maybe I don't know."

"Skye?" I can hear my dad say from my left side.

I let my mental shield down, looked at him and said, "Hi Dad," then I turned back to my mom and said, "Hi Mom, miss me?"

"Oh my god, Skye!" my mom immediately hugged me, "I missed you so much."

About not even a second later, my dad joined the hug and said, "I missed you too!"

But before any of them can say anything, I pulled the access card out of my mom's pocket, unlocked their door and pulled them inside.

"Get in, before anyone sees us," I said and poked my head out to the hallway to see if anyone saw us, just in case. One can never be too careful.

However, when I turned around, that is when I had a good look at my parents, and as usual they were covered in cuts and bruises.

I just raised an eyebrow and asked, "What the hell did you guys get yourself into this time?"

I'm not even trying to be surprised this time. It's not that I don't care but growing up, my parents get hurt at least seven out of ten of the missions they go on.

Mom and dad, as usual, just looked back at me with a look they used every time I asked the same question.

"Why do I even bother?" I mumbled with a sigh and went to get the medkit.

* * *

In the mission briefing room

(Third person POV)

Coulson, May and Ward just finished the mission briefing with Hand and are heading to the lab to find Fitz for the mission.

However, they met with a very frantic Fitzsimmons on their way there.

"Guys, calm down," Coulson immediately said.

"What happened?" Ward asked after they calmed down.

"I was packing up in the lab and Fitz went to go get Skye, but he couldn't find her there." Simmons answered.

"I think she sneaked away when we were working on the modifications on the night night gun," Fitz answered.

"May, can you go and find Skye?" Coulson looked at May and asked.

May walked away knowing the two best people to track down people in the Hub.

Then he looked back to Fitzsimmons and Ward, "You three come with me, Fitz you and Ward have a mission."

"What?" Fitzsimmons shouted, startling a few agents nearby.

"Yes, now let's go," Ward said and walked away.

* * *

Back in Clint and Natasha's room

(Still Third person POV)

"So, what are you doing here?" Natasha asked her daughter, "I thought you were on an undercover mission in the Rising Tide."

"I still am but Fury decided that I should get picked up by a field team," Skye replied and saw the smirk on the parents' faces, "and I'm guessing you have something to do with it."

"Who is on your field team?" Clint asked, "I know Mels is."

"May? You guys know her?" Skye asked surprised.

"Yeah we go way back," Natasha answered.

"Anyways, there's Ward, Fitzsimmons, and May."

"But I thought that there have to be at least five person on a field team, and not counting you there are only four." Clint said.

"I want to tell you but it's classified," Skye said with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny," Clint told her daughter sarcastically, "and wipe that smirk off your face."

But before they can say anything, there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Natasha said and went to get the door.

To say Natasha was surprised was the least, to see her longtime friend and mentor at the door.

"Mels?" Natasha said.

"Hey, Ta-?" May was cut off by Skye.

"Mom, who is it?" Skye asked after not hearing anything from her mother.

"Skye?" May asked surprised.

"Oh, uh, hi May, um we need to talk," Skye pulled her inside.

May's POV

I knocked on Clint and Tasha, they were the best chance in finding Skye fast.

"Mel?" Tasha asked.

"Hey, Ta-?" I was cut off by Skye.

What the hell is she doing here?

"Mom, who is it?"

Mom?

What the hell is that supposed to mean.

"Skye?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, hi May, um we need to talk," she said and pulled me inside.

* * *

10 minutes later

Skye's POV

"So you are Clint and Tasha's daughter working as level nine secret agent undercover on our team under Fury's order," May said, "and you have a bunch of power, what powers exactly?"

"I have enhanced strength, hearing and speed, telekinesis, vibration manipulation, super healing and I am also a telepath," I replied.

"I left out this part, I don't think May needs to know for now," I looked at my parents and telepathically sent a message to them.

"And one more thing, I know you on the bus spying on Coulson," I told May.

"Coulson's alive?" My parents said at the same time.

Oh shit, I fucked up big time.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry about the cliffhanger again. Hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter up next Wednesday.**


	4. Trouble

**Hey guys, so here is chapter 4. Sorry for the short chapter, I promise it will me much longer next time. Anyways, 10 more days until season 7 comes out. I can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield or any of the Marvel TV shows or movies.**

* * *

No One's POV

"Coulson's alive?" Clint and Natasha said at the same time.

"Yeah, Uncle Nick bought him back to life using blood from an alien specie called the kree, I don't think I am supposed to know but I hacked the pirate's servers last week, also I know for a fact that Coulson is now downstairs briefing Ward and Fitz for a mission to infiltrate some russian renegades with no extraction team cuz this I planted a bug on-" Skye said really quickly, "God, what is wrong with me today?"

Clint and Natasha immediately shouted at their daughter, "Skye, how many times do we need to tell you not to hack Fury's private servers!"

"Besides, actually, we know Coulson is alive, we're just playing with you two, Fury let it slip last month," they then said and laughed at their daughter's expression.

"What! How? Wait, but still something is wrong with me today, the last time this happened-" Skye was cut off by her mother.

"Clint, go to the cafeteria and get some green tea," Natasha told her husband and said husband left to get some green tea.

And now May is confused.

"Green tea?" May asked, looking at Skye.

Skye, being too scared to spill any more secrets, just pointed at her mother.

"It only happened once when she was six, Skye spend that day in the lab and was exposed to some sodium pentothal, one of the chemicals that is in most truth serums," Natasha answered for her daughter, "her telepathic powers and one of her other powers reacted with the chemical causing her to spill all her secrets, and the properties in a cup of green tea can speed up the process of stoping the effects of the sodium pentothal."

* * *

May's POV

"Here," Clint just came back with a cup of green tea and gave it to Skye.

I still can't believe that Skye is Clint and Tasha's daughter, but everything makes so much more sense right now.

Her fiery red hair like Tasha's and chestnut-brown eyes like Clint's. Her fighting skills is a mixture of both her parent's and her age.

"Can she shoot a bow and arrow like Clint?" I thought.

"Of course I can, dad has been teaching me since I was five." Skye answered me.

"Dammit, did I say that out loud" I thought again.

"No, she didn't," Tasha looked at me,"we both just read your mind."

I glared at both of the Barton womens.

"Skye is only fifteen, right?" I asked this time.

"Yeah, but I'm only two and a half months till I am sixteen." Skye answered me again this time.

I paused for a second to process everything, but then I remembered what Skye said before.

"Didn't you say that there are no extraction team for Ward and Fitz?" I asked Skye.

Instead of just answering Skye just jumped up and ran out the door, but then backtracked into the room and hugged her parents and said, "I promise I'll call you as soon as I am able to."

And then she looked at me and said, "let's go!" and pulled me out of the room.

* * *

That night

No one's POV

So it turns out by the end of the day, the team acted as their own extraction team.

"Hey," Skye said to May as she walked into the cockpit.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you," Skye said after a moment.

I took out the folder that I was holding and gave it to May, "Here's everything that you need to know about me, and some of the extra pictures that Aunt Maria put there."

Both May and Skye sat in a comfortable silence as May was scanning through Skye file.

Five minutes had passed before May spoke again, "So, can you fight as good as your parents?"

"Probably not as good as mum, but I am definitely better than dad," Skye said, "and I can probably beat Ward."

"I'll be the judge of that," May looked at me, "5 o'clock tomorrow morning, don't be late!"

"Does it really have to be that early?" Skye groaned.

"Yes, now go to bed or else you won't be able to wake up," May siad.

"I thought I have a mother already," Skye mumbled as she walked out.

"I heard that," May called out.

* * *

**No cliffhanger this time. Hope you guys liked it! I try to update as soon as I can.**

**Pls review!**


	5. The Bridge

**The Secret Agent (Chapter 5)**

**A.N. I am so so so so sorry for not updating. I am such a bad person. I'll try and update more after this, again I am so sorry. Anyways, I wanted to tank you guys for the kudos and bookmarks, It really make my day better and gives me motivation to write more chapters. ****I love you guys so much.**

**A.N.2 So basically this chapter is more of a filler chapter for the next chapter, it's mostly about the episode the Bridge. I promide there will be more Skye in action int he next chapter.**

* * *

No One's POV

"Skye, wake up," May gently shook the young agent, "Skye!"

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and May was trying to get Skye to wake up.

"Let me sleep," Skye slurred, "I'm tired."

"I thought you said you wanted to spar." May quietly said, trying not to wake anyone up.

"But not 5 o'clock in the morning," Skye slurred back, "what is wrong with you?"

"Fine!" May turned around, starting to leave.

"Ok," Skye immediately sat up, "I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Meet you downstairs in 5," May said with a smirk and walked away.

* * *

"You're late," May said when she saw Skye rushing down the stairs.

"Well, it's not my fault that someone decided it would be a fun idea to wake me up at 5 o'clock in the morning and need me to get ready in 5 minutes," Skye replied.

May just raised an eyebrow at Skye.

"Fine, let's start," Skye says after a second.

Both of them walked into the middle of the mat and started to circle each other.

Skye not wanting to wait anymore started with a right jab followed by a back kick which got blocked by May easily. May retaliated with a spin kick and a low wipe out which Skye also dodged with a backflip.

Skye walked a few steps toward May and grabbed her arm and kicked her again behind her knees, May was fast enough to dodge the first one but with Skye's enhanced speed, she was not fast enough the second one. Skye quickly grabbed May's arm with her other hand and flipped her on the floor and held her down.

"You're good," May said and quickly moved both her legs over Skye's hand and flipped her then held her in a choke hold, "but you fight too much like your parents, and I know all their tricks."

"Okay, okay, you win," Skye tapped out.

They continued until it was almost time for the others to wake up.

* * *

It was about ten thirty and Skye was in the common area enjoying a cup of caramel latte when the alarms started blaring.

Coulson and May were already there when Skye walked into the command centre and the other arrived around the same time as she did.

"So what's the op, AC?" Skye asked.

"At 0800 hour, three centipede soldiers infiltrated the Havenworth Federal Penitentiary," Coulson explained while everyone was watching the security tape on the big monitor, "they were in and out in less than 2 minutes, less not prints at the scene."

"Infiltrated, more like cannonballed," Skye commented.

"So, we were right, Chan's platelets really solved their combustion problem," Simmons says a little too cheerfully, "now they can create super-soldiers with no fear of explosion."

"Maybe don't get too excited about it," Fitz quietly said back.

Skye smiled at their interaction.

"Two of their labs have already been destroyed, but they keep popping back up," May said, "now they at least have three of these guys, maybe more."

"Who did they break out?" Ward asked.

"Edison Po, former marine, expert inTactics and rapid responses," Coulson responded, then he continued to explain Po's history.

"That's funny. Po doesn't look crazy," Everyone looked at Skye weirdly, "I'm kidding. The guy is a walking mugshot."

"Finding Po will be our top priority," Coulson continued, "we'll be running point but we won't be working alone."

"Who did HQ send this time?" Ward asked.

"Mike Peterson," Coulson said.

* * *

So there Skye was, ten minutes later, sitting in the lab watching Fitzsimmons chattering and talking to Mike while Ward and Coulson got to go to talk to Brian's sister.

Skye suddenly heard a ping and immediately went to find May upstairs.

"May!" The young agent called out, "I got something!"

They were talking about centipede and the Clairvoyant when Mike walked in and interrupted them.

"Her name's Raina." Mike cut them off, "she's the one who recruited me for the program."

"We need to tell Coulson." Skye started to call him.

"Found a lead. Raina, she's connected to everything. We're running her through our system, maybe to get an ID," Skye started to say, "but we're guessing she's centipedes recruiter and Po's her latest recruit."

"Good, continue the search, we're heading back now," Coulson replied, "Ask May to get the plane ready for Oakland, California."

* * *

"Why can't I come?" Skye complained to May.

They were in the cockpit arguing whether Skye should go on the mission or not.

"Cuz you have no reason to," May said, starting to get annoyed, they have been going at this for more than 15 minutes already.

"Fine," Skye grumbled and walked out of the cockpit, going to find someone else to annoy.

They were back from and failed.

Skye kept looking at May with a I-told-you-so look and May just glared back in return while Fitz explained everything they've learned to Coulson.

* * *

"They want an exchange," Skye said after she gathered everyone, "Ace for his father."

"Bloody savages," Simmons exclaimed.

"They wanna experiment on him," Fitz then said, "figure out how he still has his abilities."

"We fought before," Ward said, "we can fight them again."

"We don't have a choice. The instruction they gave Mr. Peterson was very clear," Coulson replied, "I called HQ, told them to stand down."

"Stand down?" May eyed him warily, "we should at least have a hostage rescue unit at this."

"They said they would murder my son, if we make one wrong move, he dies." Mike said, cutting everyone off, "I'll go, I can figure some out from there."

"Fine," Coulson replied, "but Fitzsimmons has developed an odorless tracker, at least let us try that."

* * *

So there they were, driving to the meeting point, where they will do the exchange.

"Once you do the exchange," Fitz said, applying the gel on the back of Mike's hand.

"We will be able to track you with this," Simmons continued, holding up a machine, "no matter where you go."

"Time to go," Coulson walked up from behind the car.

Everything was going smoothly and according to plan, Ward was at the building overlooking the whole transition, until they saw Mike walking back with Ace while Coulson was getting escorted into a black SUV.

"I make this right," Mike shouted as he ran back across the bridge, "Take care of my boy, please."

Basically everything went to shit, a bomb went off exploding Mike, Coulson was taken away in a helicopter while Ward got shot.

And all they were able to do was stand there and watch.

* * *

**A.N. One more thing before I go, I just wanted to apologise again for not updating. Hope you guys liked this chapter and guys stay safe out there.**

**Pls Review**


	6. Surprise ?

**The Secret Agent (Chapter 6)**

**A.N. Hey guy, I'm back! I hope you guys like this chapter. See you guys next time.**

* * *

"It was a hostage exchange gone wrong, Uncle Nick," Skye told her uncle.

Skye and May are currently in Coulson's office talking to Fury and Maria.

"Head to the Hub right now," Maria said, "I'll brief Agent Hand on the situation."

"Permission to break my cover to Agent Hand," Skye asked.

"Yes," Fury answered after a moment, "she has proven herself to be trustworthy, but make sure no one else finds out."

"Yes Sir," Skye answered, "We'll update you if we have anything."

"Good luck, Agent Barton Junior," Maria said with a wink, "Hill out."

* * *

Skye's POV

The team just got back from capturing Vanchat and May landed the plane at a SHIELD hanger in New York.

Right now we are in a briefing again with Victoria Hand.

I mean seriously, how many briefings do we need!

I finally understand why mom and dad thinks Hand is so insufferable.

"Any progress with Vanchat?" Ward asked, cutting me off of my train of thoughts.

"Nothing actionable, agent Ward," Hand answered, "but I do have my best interrogator with him right now"

"And Agent Coulson," I added, everyone in the room looked at me surprised.

"Why is there a kid on the plane?" Hand demanded.

"Hey, I'm almost sixteen, not a kid" I argued back, "and technically, I'm the consultant that Coulson picked up."

"The one who shot Agent Sitwell." Hand continued.

I was going to snark back when May glared at me.

I just sighed and nodded at May discreetly.

"Alright everyone expect for Skye, out now," May shouted and everyone left, including Fitzsimmons and Ward.

"So anyone one wanna tell me what is going on?" Hand asked.

I pressed a few buttons on the monitor and the windows around the command centre darkened. Then I closed my eyes and used my powers to see if anyone was eavesdropping and nodded at May.

"What we are about to tell you is extremely classified and only six people in SHIELD, now including you, knows," May started to say.

"My full name is Skylar Daisy Romanoff-Barton," I said, seeing the shocked look on Hand's face, then I continued, "Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton are my parents, and yes, I can shoot a bow just like dad."

Why does everyone think that when they meet me?

"Wha- how?" Hand asked, confused.

"I have powers," I said again, "I have enhanced strength, hearing and speed, telekinesis, vibration manipulation, super healing and I am also a telepath and telepathically connected to mom and dad within distance, of course."

Hand took a deep breath and rubbed her temple, "Guess I had that coming."

"What do you need?" Hand asked after a few seconds.

May nodded and started to explain the plan.

* * *

No one's POV

"I know I'm not a badass agent like May or Ward, but you can't just kick me off that plane just like that," Skye said walking out of the command centre with May and Hand.

Ward hearing the commotion, immediately came over.

"You're a distraction and I want you off," Hand just replied.

"With all due respect ma'am, she is a member of the team," Ward said, "she can help."

Hand looked to May.

"Agent May, your professional opinion," Hand asked, "will this girl be any use on this plane?"

May looked at Skye.

"No," May answered nonchalantly.

"Increase her restriction level, confiscate her laptop and phone," Hand said to one of the agents behind her, "then have her delivered to debrief."

"I'll do it," Ward cut in, "I'm her SO."

Skye nodded her head at May when no one was looking.

Skye was convincing Ward that she can find him when the science twins joined them.

"Hang on," Fitz started first, "hang on."

"We have something for you."

"You made me a sandwich?" Skye raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, it is that."

"It's a satellite phone.

"Damper-resistant."

"You only get one shot before your bracelet shuts it down."

"So only call in case of emergency."

"What do I even need this for?" Skye asked.

She knows exactly what this is for.

"I'm going to be spending the next three days in a SHIELD broom closet getting debriefed."

She does have to play the part.

"That's right. A SHIELD team is going to be here to pick you up," Ward said in a low voice, "in exactly 12 minutes."

The plan worked.

"Don't touch Lola!" Skye said to the agent on her way out.

* * *

Skye's POV

"Hey, I need a favor."

Skye is currently in a cafe near the Stark Tower. She tried tracing Vanchat's account, but it just too hard, it has a weird alive-like encryption that she had never seen before.

This firewall is to strong for a millionaire, even for Vanchat, something else is ts play here

She was able to take off her bracelet with an override code Fury gave her in case anything happens so she can call her mother.

"Skye?"

"Hey, mom," Skye answered, "are at the tower right now?"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't say right now but are you there?" Skye asked again.

"Yeah, I'm here with your dad."

"Ok," Skye just replied quickly, "I'll see you in 15."

15 minutes later

Come on, please don't be in the wrong room.

"Mom, Dad," I whispered yelled.

I heard someone coming and then a gun clicked.

"Who the hell are you?"

Oh shit.

"Jarvis, alert Barton and Romanoff that there is an intruder in my room."

* * *

_Italics _\- the telepathy conversion

No One's POV

Natasha and Clint were in their room waiting for Skye when Jarvis alerted them that there is an intruder in Steve's room.

"_Now what?"_ Natasha asked her husband.

"_How am I supposed to know."_ Clint replied.

"Dude, just chill." A voice came from Steve's room.

"_Skye!"_ Clint said.

"Seriously, I can beat your ass senseless."

"You can try," Steve reprimanded, "and language!"

Natasha just rolled her eyes, you can expect Steve to say something like this.

"Oh I can think of 35 ways to kill you with my-"

"Skyler, stop harassing the fossil"

Natasha was amused at the sense she was seeing.

Skye was tied up in a chair smirking at threatening Steve while Steve just looked like a lost puppy having no idea what to do.

"Hi, Mummy." Skye continued in a sweet voice when she saw her father, "hi, daddy."

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
